1. Field
The present invention relates generally to near field communication (NFC). More specifically, the present invention relates to an NFC transceiver having a reduced pin count and bill of material compared to conventional NFC transceivers.
2. Background
Near Field Communication (NFC) is wireless technology that can enable for short range exchange of information between two or more devices. Devices capable of NFC can simplify presence-oriented transactions to enable for rapid and more secure exchange of information, for example, as in purchases for goods and services, or the exchange of information therein.
As a person skilled in the art will appreciate and understand, NFC technologies communicate over magnetic field induction, where at least two loop antennas are located within each other's “near field,” effectively forming an air-core transformer that operates within a globally available and unlicensed radio frequency which, as indicated, is an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band of 13.56 MHz, with a band width of almost two (2) MHz.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, an NFC transceiver may be configured for operation in either a passive mode or an active mode. Conventional NFC transceivers, which are configured for operation in both of an active mode and a passive mode, utilize a first capacitor and an associated contact pad for the active mode (i.e., for supply bypass) and a second capacitor and a second associated contact pad for the passive mode (i.e., for energy storage). These capacitors, which are external to an integrated circuit including NFC circuitry, are large and increase the bill of materials for an NFC transceiver.
A need exists for an enhanced NFC transceiver having a reduced pad count and bill of materials. More specifically, a need exists for devices and methods for reducing the pad count and bill of materials for an NFC transceiver by sharing common circuitry in each of a passive mode and an active mode.